It is known to equip an automated vehicle with various sensors such as a camera, a radar-unit, and/or a lidar-unit to detect various objects such as other vehicles and roadway features for controlling the steering and braking of the host-vehicle. However, the other-vehicles may present themselves to the sensors with an unknown orientation, which makes signal processing of signal from the sensors more difficult.